


Wake Up Happy

by AntarcticBird



Series: Three Weeks of Summer [5]
Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-06
Updated: 2016-03-12
Packaged: 2017-12-07 16:35:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/750665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AntarcticBird/pseuds/AntarcticBird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's their four-year anniversary and they're busy, but of course they still find ways of celebrating.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Part One

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to write fluff, and I wanted to revisit the Three Weeks of Summer 'verse. Yeah, I guess I'm not ever really gonna be done with that one. This wouldn't exist without ca_te, who helped me come up with the idea and provided some much needed cheerleading during the writing process. Oh, and the rating is for part 2, which will be up soon!

Kurt wakes up alone on the morning of their four-year anniversary. He doesn't have to be at the theater before early afternoon today, and no shift at the store where he still works to make some extra money. But Blaine had to pick up a shift at the coffee shop before a short last-minute rehearsal this afternoon, which is why his side of the bed is currently, sadly, empty.

They have a picnic in Central Park planned for tonight, though. It might be terribly cliché, but Blaine loves these over-the-top romantic gestures, and, if he's being honest, so does Kurt. At least when he's doing them with Blaine.

Kurt is looking forward to the day they can finally quit their 'day jobs.' They're almost there already. And it feels good.

Without opening his eyes, he rolls over onto Blaine's side of the bed to bury his head in the pillow that always smells like Blaine, his cheek landing on something smooth that makes a crumpling noise against his ear.

Blinking his eyes open, he lifts his head enough to focus on the simple piece of paper, something that looks like it's been torn out of a notebook, a red heart drawn all over it and _'Kurt + Blaine'_ written in the center.

Warmth floods his chest as he lets out a happy sigh, snuggling back under the covers and picking up the silly little note. The light from the window shining through it, he sees the writing on the back and turns it over.

_Dear Kurt,_

_I love you._

_I'm starting with that, because it's the first thing I want to say to you every single morning._

_Also, I'm sorry that we won't be spending much of our anniversary together. I'll miss you today. I'll think of you. But I do that all the time anyway._

_I want you to know how happy you make me. Because you do. Every single day. And I'm so glad we picked the day we met at that lake as our anniversary. After all, we had a few dates to choose from. I guess we did it all a little backwards, but it doesn’t matter in the grand scheme of things. I think I prefer it this way. We have always defied expectations._

_That summer at the lake - it was special. And ever since then, you have made every day better just by being with me. Everything we have is special to me._

_I can't wait to see you tonight, and I'm glad that neither of us has to work early tomorrow, because I plan to kiss you until the sun comes up. (And … other stuff. We can do other stuff, I just wasn't sure how romantic that sounded in a love letter. Because yes, I am writing you a love letter even though we live together. Don’t pretend you don’t love it, I know you!)_

_I'm sitting next to you while I write this and you're sleeping, and if you wake up and find me hovering awkwardly and watching you sleep, you'll probably think I'm creepy, so I'll stop now._

_I just wanted to say I love you. I love you. I love you. So, so much, Kurt._

_Yours (always),_

_Blaine_

Kurt feels like the smile is going to split his face as he hugs the letter to his chest, one hand reaching for Blaine's pillow to pull it over his face and inhale deeply. _God_ , he loves this man.

**

Finally, Kurt drags himself out of bed, takes his time showering, brushing his teeth, getting dressed. It's after ten when he stumbles into the kitchen, where he finds a large slice of cheesecake sitting on a plate on the kitchen counter, as well as a single rose in a slim vase.

He's pretty certain he'll never stop smiling all day as he makes his way to the coffee maker, which is decorated with pink, heart-shaped post-its.

As he waits for the coffee to brew, he sends a quick text to Blaine.

_You are so cheesy and so perfect. Thank you! <3 I love you!_

**

Almost every day when he goes to rehearsal, if he’s not running late, he swings by the tiny coffee shop around the corner. They just make the best mocha in all of New York, even if only a handful of people know about it. Kurt isn’t going to spread the word about it. There are always people in there, so they won’t go out of business, and he doesn’t really want all of New York hanging out here every day. It’s a nice, quiet place and that’s what he and Blaine love about it. This coffee shop may actually have been one of the reasons they had chosen this apartment instead of the one with the bigger kitchen. Their coffee is just _that_ good.

Today when he enters, Cynthia, who's one of the baristas who have been working there since they moved here, immediately waves at him and gives him her widest smile.

“Ah, there you are,” she says.

Kurt hesitates briefly, but then smiles back. Sure, he comes here a lot and often chats with the employees while they make his coffee, but Cynthia immediately sets to work, not even asking for his order. Apparently, he's getting boring and predictable now.

There are no other customers in the shop, so he leans his hip against the counter, talks and laughs with her while she works, his eyes mostly drawn to the large front windows. It's an incredibly nice and sunny day today. He's almost sorry he has to work, even if he loves the theater and is so glad to finally have a chance to perform.

“There you go,” she says eventually, pushing an extra large paper cup toward him, nodding proudly. “Extra whip cream and chocolate sprinkles.”

Kurt frowns, because that's not his usual. That's what he orders when he has a bad day or wants to reward himself. It's a little expensive for every day. Still he reaches for his wallet. Cynthia must have just been confused about his usual order.

“No, no!” Cynthia shakes her head. “Already paid for.”

He blinks at her. “What?”

She grins, winks. “Have a good day.”

He’s confused for a moment longer, but then he thinks ... “Was Blaine here this morning?”

“He's definitely one of the good ones,” she tells him earnestly. “Hold onto him.”

Kurt opens and closes his mouth a few times, at a loss for words for just a second. “I know,” he says. “I plan to.”

**

One of the best _and_ worst things about small productions, Kurt decided a long time ago, is sharing a dressing room. He still dreams of the day when he'll have his own. On the other hand, it never takes him long to get to know his cast mates this way. He’s pretty familiar with this bunch by now and he likes them. They're nice.

Well, they’re usually nice, except for the moments they’re gaping and making lewd comments when there's a knock on the dressing room door and a lanky flower delivery guy in very unfortunate shorts hands him a colorful mixed bouquet.

He tries to tune everyone out as he buries his nose in the flowers, cheeks flushed and happiness quickly drowning out the temporary embarrassment.

_Thinking of you_ , the card reads.

“I don’t know whether this is sweet or some kind of foreplay for you Catholic schoolboys,” Thomas says, reading over Kurt’s shoulder.

“Oh, you’re all just jealous,” Kurt snaps, putting on an annoyed face even if he’s really feeling all warm and happy inside.

“Hell, yeah, we are,” Owen shouts. “I don’t know how you get him to do that.”

“Well, he’s kind of bendy with all the dancing we do here, probably pays off in the bedroom -”

Kurt goes back to ignoring them, arranging the flowers on his dressing table. He sends another text to Blaine when everyone has settled down again.

_Thanks for the flowers and everything else! You're kind of amazing._

This time, there's a reply within a few seconds.

_It's too bad I couldn't see you blush while you tried to keep your poker face around your coworkers. You know how much I love that._

**

He has another text from Blaine when he leaves rehearsal that night.

_Running late. Can you meet me in Central Park? You know the spot._

Of course Kurt knows the spot. Blaine is a picnic enthusiast, he has dragged him to eat in the dirt surrounded by playing children and excited dogs more than once in the four years they've known each other.

_Sure, I'll see you there_ , Kurt texts back, and is on his way.

**

He can see a small gathering of people right by their favorite picnic spot from quite a distance. Looks like they'll have to ignore a lot of people for their little romantic anniversary date tonight.

Kurt sighs, keeps walking. It will be okay. He can tune out anyone if he sets his mind to it. Maybe they'll all leave eventually.

Getting closer to the small group, he starts recognizing faces. Because … that's definitely Wes there. And Blaine's old roommate, Laura. And … some of Blaine's cast mates? And Rachel. What is Rachel doing here? What are all of them doing here? There must be over twenty people altogether, and now that Kurt is getting closer, he sees Blaine emerging from between them, guitar in hand, and a bright smile on his face.

He stops, breath hitching as Blaine strums a few chords, starts to sing accompanied by almost two dozen of their closest friends.

And, honestly, Blaine kind of goes all out for this, starting out with _Feels Like Home_ , his eyes never leaving Kurt’s as he sings. It is so absolutely cheesy, but Kurt can’t feel anything other than warm and overwhelmed and so full of love for this ridiculous man who never fails to surprise him.

And then he laughs when the music changes, Blaine smiles at him brightly, sings “ _It felt like springtime on this February morning, in the courtyard birds were singing your praise_...”

Kurt remembers Blaine singing that to him at the lake when they went back a year ago, and it had been cold and rainy and they had spent their entire vacation snuggling under a blanket in front of the fireplace. It had been perfect. It’s something he’s become familiar with over the past years - things that would usually suck don’t suddenly matter or become so much better when Blaine is by his side.

The next song is he’s only vaguely familiar with, remembers hearing it on Blaine’s iPod when he stole it a few weeks ago to have something to listen to while he ran down to the grocery store.

_I wonder if you know when you kiss me like that  
You ruin me for anyone else_

There have been tears in his eyes since the first chords of the first song, but now he has to slap a hand to his mouth, overwhelmed with the emotion flooding his chest. His boyfriend is … ridiculous. Sweet. Perfect.

_I wonder if you know that you’ve got me like that  
You turn me back into myself_

_Do you know it’s never been better_  
It’s never been better  
Do you know it’s never been better  
Than you 

After the last song ends, Blaine hands the guitar off to whoever's standing next to him, his eyes just as wet as Kurt's.

“Blaine,” Kurt whispers.

“Happy four-year anniversary,” Blaine says, sounding a little choked when his voice had been smooth and clear moments before.

“Oh god, this entire day, you shouldn't have...” Kurt can't speak for a moment. He doesn't know what he ever did to deserve someone this wonderful, but he's definitely never letting him go.

“I like doing things for you,” Blaine says. “You deserve it. And...” Their friends start to spread out, waving at them as they retreat, some with a knowing grin in their eyes. “Thanks, guys,” Blaine calls after them, and it's enough to snap Kurt back into the moment, to make him find his voice again.

“All this -” he gestures with his hand, encompassing the entire day and everything Blaine has done for him. “It kind of makes what I got you pale in comparison.”

“You didn't have to get me anything,” Blaine says.

“I wanted to,” Kurt answers, smiling. “And it's for me as much as it is for you. Which makes your gift so much better, I mean, you did all of this just for me, and I - I just...”

Blaine looks at him curiously, and Kurt decides, fuck it, he has waited long enough. He had an entire speech planned for after dinner, but he can't put this off any longer.

“All I got you,” he says, rummaging through his bag until his fingers close around the box he’s been looking for, and he drops the bag, sinks to one knee in the dirt, “is this silly little engagement ring. Because I knew before today that I wanted to keep you. And you went to all this trouble for me, and you made this entire day so perfect when we didn’t even see each other -”

“Kurt,” Blaine gasps, eyes going wide.

“...and I love you, Blaine. I love you. Please marry me, because I love you so much, I -”

“Yes,” Blaine interrupts, his smile so bright it's almost a grin. “Yes, of course, _yes_ ,” he repeats, knees hitting the grass as he drops down to pull Kurt into a hug. “Of course I will, of course it's yes, I love you, Kurt, you have no idea, I love you, I -”

Kurt pulls back enough to bring their mouths together, kissing Blaine gently at first, a tender graze of lips until Blaine angles his head to deepen it, making it hungry and passionate in seconds.

“I was going to propose too,” he pants as they finally pull apart.

“What?”

“I have the ring in the picnic basket. I was going to do it after dinner.”

“Me too.” Kurt laughs. “Before you overwhelmed me with your … everything.”

“Sorry about that,” Blaine answers, chuckling.

“No, I'm sorry,” Kurt says. “For stealing your thunder, I guess. You had this all planned out...”

“ _Kurt_ , oh god.” Blaine shakes his head, kisses him again, quick and wet press of their mouths together. “Don't apologize for proposing to me, it was perfect. It was … I loved it, I'm so happy -”

“I'm so happy too,” Kurt whispers, burying his face against Blaine's neck for a moment before sitting back up. “Can I have my ring now?”

Blaine lets out a loud, cheerful laugh, bumps their noses together as Kurt plays with the hair at the back of his head. “Don't you want to eat first?”

“I already gave you yours!”

“You're so impatient!”

“I'm not!”

“Okay, before dinner, but after I make out with you for a few more minutes.”

“Public make out in Central Park?”

Blaine looks around and Kurt follows his gaze. “I think pretty much everyone here already knows we just got engaged,” Blaine comments, smiling at an old couple on a bench not far away who raise their paper cups in a silent toast to them when they notice the boys looking their way.

“Fine, kiss me if you must,” Kurt concedes.

“I must,” Blaine insists.

Kurt really doesn't have a problem with that.


	2. Part Two

They stay in the park for over an hour, eating, laughing, just looking at each other. By the end of their picnic, they’re both stretched out on the blanket, Kurt’s head resting on Blaine’s stomach just underneath his ribcage where it’s soft and perfect for cuddling.

“We should get married right here,” Blaine sighs, carding his fingers through Kurt’s hair.

“In Central Park?” Kurt laughs.

Blaine runs a finger over the shell of his ear, chuckles softly. “The entire day has already been so over the top, I think it might be fitting.”

“Hey, no, don't say that.” Kurt slips a hand under Blaine’s shirt, stroking his side lazily. “It was wonderfully over the top. I loved it.”

“It wasn’t all a bit much?” Blaine asks.

“Honey!” Kurt lifts his head, locking eyes with Blaine. “May I remind you that it ended in a proposal? As in, me asking you to marry me? Do you think that translates to all of this being too much?”

“Good point.” Blaine smiles, pulling at Kurt’s arms until he gives in, crawls up Blaine’s body to lean in for a kiss.

Only one kiss turns into a series of kisses, each one a little longer, a little deeper than the last, until one of Kurt's legs, almost by accident, slips in between both of Blaine's and Blaine gasps as Kurt rocks forward into the next kiss.

“Oh.” Kurt repeats the forward motion with his thigh, just once, experimentally, lowers his hips so Blaine can feel that all of this kissing hasn't left him completely unaffected either.

“Yeah, oh,” Blaine answers, voice breathy and a little high.

“Want to go home?”

“Please.”

They untangle themselves, pack up their stuff in record time, walk away as fast as they can, hand in hand. Blaine carrying the picnic basket, Kurt carrying both of their bags.

It’s a long ride home and they stand too close together on the subway. It’s not even that crowded, but they just got engaged. 

They’re _engaged_. They’re going to get _married_. Kurt feels a tiny little bit dizzy with the knowledge, a feeling of completeness filling him up as he thinks the word ‘ _fiancé_ ’.

That’s what Blaine is now. His fiancé. The man he's going to marry. The man he's going to promise to love for the entire rest of his life. 

He can't _wait_ to make that promise. It's always been true anyway.

He steps even closer, their sides pressed together in the subway car as they sway and smile and wait for their stop.

It’s not a long walk home, but today, the minutes seem to stretch endlessly. Kurt has their bags, so he starts rummaging through them for the keys as soon as they round the corner onto their street, unwilling to waste even a second.

He loves New York, he loves the people and he loves the life, but right now, he wants to shut the door and be alone with Blaine, with _his Blaine_ , with the man who planned the best anniversary for him and then agreed to marry him. There are so many things Kurt wants to do to him right now and none of them are really appropriate in public, although he's mere minutes away from changing his mind about that if they don't get home quickly enough.

They stumble up the stairs, bumping into each other and giggling with almost every other step. The air is charged between them, want and love and promises filling the spaces between their bodies.

“Get the damn door,” Blaine says right into his ear, plastering himself along Kurt’s back as well as he can without dropping the basket.

“On it, jeez,” Kurt replies, hands shaking as he fumbles with the lock.

The door swings open and they almost fall through it, dropping bags and basket right by the entrance where they stand. A well-aimed kick at the door and it bangs shut, and within a second Kurt has Blaine pinned against it, kissing him hungrily, messily, bodies pressed together from legs to chests.

“Want you,” Blaine pants as Kurt kisses down his neck, hands tugging at each other’s shirts. “ _Kurt_ -”

“God, yes,” Kurt agrees, pushing his body into Blaine’s as he feels strong hands cupping his ass.

They rub against each other with layers of clothing in between them, hurried and frantic and so so good and Kurt knows that if they don’t take this to the bedroom soon, he’ll come right here in his pants with Blaine still pinned to the front door.

“We should -” He needs a moment to catch his breath while his hips keep pushing against Blaine’s, he can’t stop, cant stop... “...bed.”

“No,” Blaine whines. “Just ... please -”

And, well, Kurt thinks that is a pretty convincing argument, especially as Blaine wraps one leg around his waist, his breath hot on Kurt’s shoulder even through the fabric of his shirt. So he grabs Blaine’s ass, hikes him up until he feels both Blaine's legs wrap around his middle, and gives in, simply _goes_ for it.

They have done it like this a handful of times, mostly half-drunk after a night out. They usually at least manage to lose their clothes. But right now, Kurt just doesn’t care. Blaine wants, and he wants, and they’ll have time for slow and drawn-out later. They’re too far gone already, this was never going to last long anyway. He rubs the bulge in his pants against the bulge in Blaine's pants, right there against their front door, and, for the moment, all he cares about is getting them off, as hard and as fast as possible.

He feels like a horny teenager for a second before he remembers – he’s going to get married. To this beautiful man who’s clinging to him with his arms and his legs and panting against him, and he can’t hold back. Blaine doesn't want him to hold back anyway.

He keeps his hips rolling at an almost furious pace, arousal and want spiking sharply under his skin.

Blaine throws his head back, creating a low thunking noise as it connects with the wood of the door, and moans, fingers digging into Kurt’s shoulders, and Kurt loses it.

He comes with a cry, pressing against Blaine as he rides out the waves. It only takes a few more seconds until he feels Blaine’s body stiffen and then shudder in his arms, a desperate noise ripping from his throat as he follows Kurt.

Kurt lets go of Blaine’s thighs and they slump into each other, panting and spent for the moment.

“Wow,” Blaine manages finally.

“Uh-huh,” Kurt agrees eloquently. He seriously can’t even remember the last time he came in his pants. “That was ... fast.”

“I liked it,” Blaine admits.

“I did too,” Kurt says, wincing as he feels the way his underwear is sticking to his balls, wet and a little uncomfortable. “Obviously.”

Blaine laughs. “I think we need to shower before we do that again.”

“I’d say that’s the best idea you’ve had all day, but that wouldn’t be entirely true after everything you’ve done for me earlier.” Kurt smiles at him, leans in for a brief kiss. “But, yes, shower.”

**

They actually do manage to shower and clean up.

There's kissing in the shower. There's also some moaning as they wash each other's hair (Blaine loves having his head rubbed and Kurt still isn't convinced that he isn't at least part dog), and there's a lot of gazing lovingly into each other's eyes now that the first urgency is out of the way. But the kisses stay lazy, for the most part, and as tempting as it is to try shower sex on a day like this, they do little more than hug each other close, too concerned about slipping in the shower tub. They have plans for afterwards and they don't want anything to interfere with those plans.

Kurt can't deny though that he's definitely feeling a certain renewed _interest_ stirring between his legs by the time they're both out of the shower and drying off – he always wants Blaine, always, but today he just really feels it. Apparently, getting engaged to the love of your life will do that to a person.

He stands in their tiny bathroom, wedged between the toilet and the shower door because there's barely enough space for two grown men in here. He stands there with his dripping-wet hair, hand suspended in the air mid-motion as he's reaching for his bathrobe, a slow tug of arousal just starting to spread between his legs as he watches as _his fiancé_. His fiancé, who is currently rubbing a bright pink towel over his face, humming the wedding march under his breath, shaking his very naked ass to the rhythm, his mess of curls looking as if someone emptied a bucket over his head. And Kurt can't help it, suddenly he just has to laugh, he feels ready to _burst_ with happiness.

“I love you,” he says.

Blaine lowers his towel, curls sticking up wildly on top of his head, a wide, happy smile spreading across his beautiful face. “I love you too. You know I do.”

Kurt throws his own towel into the sink – they can tidy up later, there are more important things right now – and takes a step forward, stealing Blaine's towel to drop on top if his own before taking his fiancé's face between his hands and planting a long and determined kiss on his lips.

“Bedroom,” he decides. “Now.”

Blaine chuckles. “I'm not even dry yet.”

“Neither am I.”

“Okay.”

Kurt slides a hand down Blaine's arm, links their fingers together. “Come on.”

Blaine kisses the back of his shoulder as he turns to go, laughs softly. “Hey, Kurt.”

He turns his head, looks back at him. “Yeah?”

“We're going to get married.”

He can't hold the smile in, doesn't even want to. He's so _happy_. “Yeah. We are.”

Once they reach the bedroom he lets Blaine push him backwards onto the bed, lets his arms fall onto the pillow above his head, blinks up lazily at his _fiancé_ as his _fiancé_ crawls on top of him, a slow grin on his face.

“We're going to have the best wedding ever.”

“Of course,” Kurt agrees, eyes drifting shut as Blaine rubs their noses together. He laughs softly. “It's gonna be perfect.”

“Honeymoon at the lake?” Blaine asks. “Where we met?”

Kurt blinks up at him. “Yeah. We could do that. I'd be okay with that.”

Blaine kisses him and Kurt stretches out underneath him, opens his legs as Blaine lowers himself down carefully.

This time, they go slow.

Kurt lets Blaine guide them, lets him take control, just lies back and lets himself be spread out, opened up, taken apart piece by piece until his heart is racing and his breath coming fast and every inch of his skin yearning for Blaine.

And Blaine works on top of him, kissing, touching, covering him completely, taking care of him in this way that only he can, this way that shakes Kurt down to his very core every single time no matter how often they do this.

He moans, spreads his thighs wider as Blaine fingers him open; he wants so much, can't wait any longer, but Blaine keeps the pace slow, one finger, then two, then three, not seeming in much of a hurry at all.

“Blaine,” Kurt sobs, reaches for him, cups his face in one hand.

“We have all night,” Blaine tells him, turns his face to kiss Kurt's palm.

“Yeah, but. We don't have to _take_ all night.”

“No. But we _can_.”

Kurt clenches around his fingers, sucks in a breath. “We can go again. _Please_. Stop being mean. I'll marry someone else!”

Blaine laughs, slows down even more in response. “I'll get you there,” he whispers, and Kurt whines, hips rocking up in an attempt to get _more more more_ , to work Blaine's fingers deeper into him, but Blaine withdraws his hand altogether and lets his body sink down on him and kisses him deeply in response.

And Kurt melts into him and lets it happen.

Again and again Blaine winds him up, higher and higher, with fingers inside of him and his mouth around Kurt's cock and then his tongue inside of him and then with their cocks pressed together, Blaine's fingers tight around them, rocking, rocking, _rocking_ until all Kurt can do is whimper and curse and beg for more.

He almost starts crying when Blaine finally spreads his thighs, slips between them, starts working himself inside slowly, so slowly.

He's thick and hard and _perfect_ and Kurt _needs_ him, wants him, turns his head to press his open mouth against his own arm to muffle his sobs because _finally finally yes oh god finally_.

Blaine inside of him is too much and not enough and endless relief and the need for him spiking even higher, burning him from the inside out, and he clings to him, legs wrapped high around his waist, fingers digging into Blaine's arms hard enough to leave marks. Blaine's fingers are leaving marks on his thighs in return – Kurt hopes for bruises, wants them on his skin tomorrow so he can press down on them and remember this, remember how hard they loved each other tonight, how much they _needed_ to be closer.

Because they're as close as they can get now, Blaine all the way inside of him, Kurt wrapped around him, both of them holding on as tight as they can, and all Kurt wants is _more_. More Blaine, more _everything_.

But he can't talk anymore, can't ask for this, can't do anything but whimper and hold on and let him in, but Blaine seems to understand anyway, seems to feel it to. 

He thrusts in, in, in harder, the bed creaking and moaning underneath them, headboard hitting the wall, and Kurt cries out and closes a fist in Blaine's hair and arches his back into it. And then the entire world explodes as Blaine changes the angle just so and hits that one sweet spot inside of him and he loses all control of his limbs, of the noises he's making, reduced to nerve-endings on fire as Blaine keeps driving into him at that same angle over and over and over and over...

He feels is building, has felt it for-fucking- _ever_ , but it still hits him so hard when it happens, eyes squeezing shut as every muscle in his body seizes up and white-hot pleasure shoots all the way from his groin to the tips of _fingers_ , toes curling inward and his hands cramping and his body arching up off the bed as he comes so _incredibly_ hard, Blaine fucking him through it before he falls over the edge right after him with an almost pained sounding cry.

He needs a while before he can think properly again, and his heart is still racing when he finally pries his eyes open, his skin sweaty, limbs still heavy, delicious aftershocks twitching through him. His throat feels a little raw – he doesn't remember screaming, but then, he barely remembers his name right then.

“Wow,” he manages.

“Yeah,” Blaine agrees, unsticks his sweat-sticky cheek from Kurt's sweat-sticky chest to press a kiss right over his heart. “Oh my god.”

“That was -”

“I know.”

“You're really good at that.”

“Thanks.”

“I mean, seriously, Blaine. You're … _really_ good at that.”

“You did sound like you were having a good time.” He sounds just a little bit smug.

“I don't think I'll walk again for a week.”

“You're welcome.”

“ _Thank you_.”

“Right back at you. That was -”

“We just _have_ to get married,” Kurt decides. “Just so we can keep doing that forever.”

“I couldn't agree more.” Blaine lifts his head, brushes Kurt's sweaty bangs out of his face. “Besides. I like you like this. You know. Afterward.”

Kurt blinks up at him. “What do you mean?”

“You look … I don't know. Amazing.”

“I look sweaty.”

“You look happy.”

“Oh.” Kurt smiles. “That's because I am.”

Blaine smiles back. “I am too.”

“Good.” Kurt cups his cheek in one hand and just looks at him, his flushed face, his disheveled curls, his lazy grin. He looks – Kurt thinks there simply are no words for the way Blaine looks right now.

“What?” Blaine asks, when Kurt keeps staring at him for a long moment.

“You're -” Kurt shakes his head, trying to describe it the best way he knows how. “You're just – so beautiful.”

Blaine blushes deeper. “Not as beautiful as you.”

“The most beautiful person I've ever seen,” Kurt argues. “Oh god.” He laughs. “Do you even know how stupidly much I'm in love with you?”

Instead of a response, Blaine kisses him.

And Kurt winds his arms around him, pulls him back on top of him, and kisses him back just as hungrily.

They'll need to shower again. And then they'll probably need to sleep, but he knows they won't. Not yet anyway. They'll start planning the wedding. They need to agree on a location. They need to start working on the guest list. They need to start planning the food and the music and their suits and so many other things, and in between they need to have a lot more sex and then cuddle and order midnight snacks and have more sex and plan their honeymoon and make out and just … be together. 

Forever. 

It sounds like a wonderful plan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It only took me three years to finish this! I'm sorry! But here it is now! Thank you all so, so much for reading! <3


End file.
